A Speeding Encounter!
by WOLFWATCHER12
Summary: AU: What would happen if Sonic did land on Earth, but instead fell in the backyard of one Alexis Rhodes? And what will happen with Sonic's love life? Last: How will this work out? Find out for yourselves, in my newest one-shot. Sonic X - A Speeding Encounter! Pairing: SonicxAlexis. Idea: a 'What If?" kind of story.


Hello everyone every where. I'm here for my newest one-shot. This is a cross between Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and Sonic X. It's also my first 'What If?' too. In this story, Sonic finds out that he's on Earth. He is followed by Sam Speed and the S Team. But when he goes faster than the speed of sound, he ends up gliding across the sky. However, he does not know where his friends are. He does however meet a certain blonde duelist who graduated from a school we all know about. She also takes a liking to the blue boy. How ill this work out? Find out next.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic X in any way. All rights go to SEGA, the Sonic Team and Yuji Naka. I also do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX in any way. All rights go to Kazuki Takahashi, 4K media, and Konami.

* * *

One night, in a peaceful city, we see a blue hedgehog looking over the sight of it. This was Sonic The Hedgehog. He was a hero from another planet called; Mobius. He was fighting a never ending battle with Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik. A mad scientist who is trying to take over Mobius, and use the artifacts called the Chaos Emeralds to try and destroy all the Mobian's. However, Sonic was transported to our planet by Chaos Control. He was still looking for his friends, he had no idea where they all landed and he saw some guys in Formula-1 race cars stop in front of him.

They all started to chase him as the hedgehog sped off to get away from them. Yet, the cars just continued to follow him around. Around the time they were still chasing him, he appeared on top of one of the cars.

The driver said to him, "Hey, don't you know that's dangerous? What happens if kids start doing this?!"

Then sonic turned his head and broke the 4th wall to say, "Kids, never use formula-1 race cars to chase hedgehogs." Then he jumped off the top of the car and went back onto the road.

"No one makes a fool out of the S-team and gets away with it." said Sam as he was about to corner him. Sam Speed the leader of the S-Team was a little jealous of our speed-burning blue dude. "Ha. Now the only way he can catch up to me, is if he goes super sonic." he said making a pun out of a form the hedgehog had when all the Chaos Emeralds were together and Sonic used them to beat Eggman down for the past many years.

Sonic just sped up faster than Sam, even when Sam was in his car. He was stunned about that incident. Sam had no idea that the hedgehog had speed powers.

"A SONIC BOOM! He's moving faster than the speed of sound!" the S-team leader exclaimed in shock. He pulled out his parachute's and came to an emergency stop.

Sonic just flew past a bunch of windmills, and brightened up the city. He was amazed by the sight of it, so illuminated by his speed touching the windmills. It was very lovely to him. And also exciting as well.

"This place isn't so bad." he said to himself. "At least I found someone I can have fun with when I get bored." he mentioned Sam in his thoughts. However, Sam scowled a little bit, feeling jealousy towards the hedgehog. Speaking of our hero, he was still gliding across the sky, until he was gonna land in something he spotted outside of a house he was falling towards the backyard of.

"A GIANT tub of water?" he asked himself. He then had a frightened look on his face after he looked down. "Uh..Oh!" he then tried to run in the air, but was going nowhere fast. He began to drop to the ground right after saying, "SEE YA!" he panicked as he fell into the drink. The splash was so loud, it woke someone who was living in that house.

After the loud splash, we see a young woman with dirty blonde hair waking up a little bit from the sound that was heard. She rubbed her eyes, and went right outside to see what the ruckus was. She saw something in the outdoor hot tub. She was gonna try and get it out of there, and find out what it was.

Back inside it, Sonic was struggling to get out. But he felt the inside of the water, and it was a little warm than he thought. Just then, a figure that looked like the one who woke up came in and saved our favorite hedgehog, thus getting him out of the hot tub.

The person in question was stunned to see that she saved a hedgehog that could walk on two legs. The hedgehog choked a little bit, but then he felt fine.

*GASP!* "A hedgehog?" she asked herself. She was surprised to see it's face. His eyes were green, and his blue quills were soaked._ "He's so cute." _she said in her thoughts. She felt it's spikes and noticed that they were wet. "Oh, stay here. I'll get something to dry you off with." So she ran back into the house and went to her linen closet, got a towel and dashed back outside to dry off our hedgehog hero.

"Thanks for drying me off. I really appreciate it." Sonic said as he thanked the one who saved him. The 18 year old girl was surprised to hear the hedgehog talking.

"Uh...Don't mention it." she said back to him. "My name's Alexis Rhodes."

"Alexis?" he asked. "Nice name." he complemented her, making her blush.

"Thanks, so who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Sonic The Hedgehog." he introduced himself to his savior.

"Sonic?" she wondered. "I'd better get you inside my house. I live here alone. You can stay with me if you want to."

"Thanks, Alexis." he thanked her again.

As the both of them went inside, Alexis was still in her nightgown. It was a light blue nightgown with a rose pattern on it. Sonic was blushing at the sight of her in it.

"Wow, you're lovely." he said as he made her blush.

"I'm glad you think so." Alexis said back to him, as she had Sonic lay in bed with her. "So, where are you from?" she asked the hedgehog.

"Well...I'm from a planet called Mobius." he stated as he told her his life story.

"Wow! Your from another planet." the blonde said as she was stunned to hear about a planet by the name Mobius. "So, there is intelligent life out there in the universe after all." she said something that alien spotters would say. "So, how did you come here?"

"Well, I was battling Dr. Ivo Robotnik or Eggman as his nickname is. And just as he was about to destroy me, there was this light and the next thing you know...I was transported here. Wherever 'here' is."

"Your on planet Earth." said Alexis as she informed the blue boy about the world she lives on. "So, are you looking for your friends?"

"Yep. There's Miles Prower, or Tails is the name I gave him." said the hedgehog as he informed the human girl about his friends. "Then there's Knuckles, he's an echidna, Cream is a rabbit, and her friend Cheese is a creature called a Chao. Then there's Rotor, he's a walrus. Bunny, she's half robot half bunny. Antoine Depardieu, he's a coyote. Big, he's a cat. Espio, a chameleon. Charmy, he's a bumblebee. Vector, he's a crocodile. And, hmm." he said as he started to feel a little down in the dumps.

"Why so down, Sonic?" Alexis asked as she did not know what was wrong. "How come you look so sad?"

"Well, it's like this." Sonic said as he was about to confess something. "I had a crush on the Mobian princess; Sally Acorn. I really loved her. But then she dumped me, not for anyone else though. She said she needed to distance herself from me. Then Amy Rose is always forcing herself on me. And also, I just can't stand them fighting over me all the time." he started to feel like he was gonna cry. Alexis felt that she couldn't bear to see the hedgehog she just met crying like that.

So she took her finger and wiped the tears from his eyelids. She spoke up to him, and said "Cm'ere...I'll hold you." so she held him tightly in her arms and he felt like he was calming down a bit.

"Listen, don't look so sad about it." Alexis told Sonic as she comforts him. "If they're making you so down, then let them move on. Besides, I'll make you happy Sonic."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes. It's okay...Let it go. If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, come find me. Okay?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Good." said the blonde as she kissed him right on the lips. This shocked our hedgehog friend as he was making out with a human. He suddenly felt total bliss from her soft, warm, and smooth lips. He had never met a human like her before.

"Mmmmmuah." she said as she was done. "There there now. Tell you what, I'm gonna let you sleep with me tonight. And, don't worry, I'll help you find your friends." she said reassuringly. She began to rub his hair, and calmed him down a bit more.

"Thanks, babe." he said calling her that. She blushed again but couldn't help it.

"I think I'm gonna love it when you call me that, Sonic." Alexis said as she winked at him, then kissed him again.

Sonic felt that he was having the time of his life and he had someone to help him find his friends, and defeat Eggman once and for all. That is, if he didn't run into Shadow. That black hedgehog that looked like him, and had a deeper voice. He was also listed as the 'Ultimate Life Form', by the government. And also, he felt like had had a new girlfriend that would always be there to make him happy and cheer him up when he feels down.

* * *

Well, I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did. It took me a long time to put this up, but I finally did it. I wonder how this will work out.

Which is why, I will need you fans to make the continuation of this idea, in your own way.

So, please read, review and follow.

Until then, see ya!


End file.
